a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fanfic
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: Stoic and Hiccup have finally gained a great father-son relationship. But when a queen from a nearby kingdom forces mirage between her daughter and the young Viking, it's just too much for the both of them. With the help of his invisible new friend, jack Frost, Hiccup and Toothless must fly to the kingdom of DunBroch. for a talk or fight; even if Merida was not what Hiccup expected


The golden sun glowed peacefully overhead, its rays glittering the snow-capped trees and blanketed forest floor. Birds' singing could be heard from further off, filling the clear sky with their beautiful notes. Everything was peaceful. Then something big raced through the trees in a blur of black, red and slight green. The birds fled, and the thick branches rustled. Everything was peaceful-

except for the Dragons.

Hiccup flew Toothless all around Berk, over and under houses or bridges, and sometimes through obstacles like trees. Hiccup spat out a leaf. "Blah. Let's not do that again, okay, Toothless?" The Night Fury snorted, and Hiccup grunted, "Okay. So, my idea. Not yours. Remind me, next time, then."

Upon seeing the gloomy rocks protruding out of the ocean, Hiccup grimaced jokingly, "It's our old enemy, Toothless. Are you ready, bud?" Toothless moved back and forth, as if he was getting ready to pounce. "Okay. On 3, 1... 2... AH!" Hiccup cried out, as Toothless zhooped forwards. "HOLD ON, BUDDYYYY!" Hiccup yelled out, as he stomped down on the pedal, changing the dragon's artificially made tail fin. The mighty dragon, then, was able to gracefully dance around the rocks.

The Viking cheered, punching the air with both fists. "We made it-woah!" Toothless had made a sudden down-stroke with his great wings, sending them both upward, and Hiccup had to grab onto the saddle. "Warn me before you do that next time, will ya?" Toothless laughed his dragon laugh at Hiccup's words as he continued to ascend into the sky. The boy changed the settings of Toothless's tail, allowing them to race upward at a faster pace.

Hiccup let the wind rustle and blow in his hair. He closed his eyes, leaning back on his dragon. Toothless's head turned, and made a toothy grin. Hiccup, having his eyes closed, had no idea of what mischief was about to happen. Toothless then dove straight down at a rapid pace. Hiccup opened his eyes abruptly, clinging onto his dragon. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He glanced around, making sure he was tightened to the saddle. The Night Fury turned and turned, firing down in a straight, fast fury like a torpedo. Hiccup slammed on his pedal, turning the tail's wing once again into a flat broad one. A few minutes later, they were feet above the sea. "Water, Toothless! WATER! Fly UP!" Hiccup pulled up on the dragon as much as he could. Toothless caught the hint, and aimed up. He barely escaped diving into the ocean, his tail's tip skimming across the water's surface. A few minutes later, they were just hovering over the sea, as if nothing had happened. Hiccup took this time to take a breather.

"Nice save," a voice called further away. Hiccup gasped in surprise, searching in every direction for the shout. Finally, his leafy-green eyes spotted a tall, ocean-blue dragon dotted with the occasional gold scales, and white belly. A girl with blond hair tied up in a braid was sitting on the dragon. She wore a broad smile, showing off her white teeth.

"I thought for sure you were going to get an unwanted bath." Her voice held a playful disappointment.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Har, har. Very funny. Huh, Toothless?" Toothless snorted, shaking his head. The blue dragon flapped its wings hurriedly, to fly beside Toothless. Hiccup crossed his arms, turning back to his girlfriend. "So what are you doing up so early, anyhow?" He asked.

Astrid huffed. "I should ask you the same question."

"I'm always up early, flying," the boy defended.

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy the nice, winter morning. Besides, Stormfly wanted to go riding, anyway."

Hiccup looked at her dragon, whose yellow eyes were a little less than half closed. "Uh, huh. She looks more energized then the twins when their running away from a prank," Hiccup observed.

The blond rolled her eyes.

Astrid frowned, glancing at the brown-haired boy. "Your dad is going to kill you if you miss another town meeting, ya know."

Hiccup shrugged. "It'll be fiiiine. I'll 'wing' it." Hiccup grinned, but Toothless just snorted, shooting down the pun.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "... Riiight." She replied sarcastically. "But, hypothetically, if he does try to kill you afterwards, which, he probably will, I hope you think of me, saying 'I told you so.'" She smirked.

Hiccup's eyelids dropped, unamused. "... Thanks..." He replied dryly.

"That was for ditching me in the town meeting."

Astrid let her dragon bump into Toothless, catching the bored Night Fury off-guard. "And that was for everything else." Astrid continued, amusedly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Then he paused to glance in the girl's direction. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

Astrid smiled, "It's okay; it's not my punishment you have to 'look forward to,' as I'm sure you know." Astrid smirked at him. Hiccup gulped, knowing he was going to be in trouble.

xXxXx

Stoic was standing at the doors of the Meeting Hall, his arms crossed by the time Hiccup and Astrid reached him. "Where were you? The meeting ended five minutes ago," he said in a rough, heavy voice.

"Really? I thought it was longer," said Hiccup.

Stoic shook his head in annoyance. "This isn't a joking matter, Hiccup. Get inside. Both of you." Once Astrid and Hiccup were inside, the older Viking glanced around suspiciously before shutting the great doors.

**A.N.**

**So me and my friend, Fictionlover987, started this story out of something to do besides school. I started it by writing the first chapter, and she wrote the next chapter, and so on. That in mind, neither of us have no idea what's going to happen. well, I do, kind of. I still have yet to tell fiction. Oh well, she'll figure it out when I write it on my turn. *smiles wickedly* Fiction has some really good stories on Deviantart, and a rise of the guardians fanfic that I am absolutely in love with and often pester her to update :)**

**This story will have Merida, Rapunzel and Jack, and maybe Elsa, but I don't know. That said, this is a rise of the brave tangled dragons fanfic, and we know Merida is coming pretty quckly, but as for the others, we don't know. they are coming though.**

**Those of you who read my stories, Percy Jackson, the Guardian/The Demigod Guardian, I haven't updated that in a while because i'm at a part that I really, really hate; writing a prophecy. I think I just found a way around that though, so expect an update on that soon.**

**why do I have a feeling i'm forgetting something? *shrug* I don't know. reviews, requests and tips are always encouraged and welcome, so please leave a review on your way out, if you don't mind.**

***edit**

**I figured out what i was forgetting.**

**Neither i or Fiction own any of the characters mentioned so far. if an oc does come up, i'll point him/her out, but so far, we own nothing but the plot and writing. this disclamer goes through to the entire story. **


End file.
